supertasticanimallandfandomcom-20200213-history
Supertastic Animal Land Wiki:Regulations
RULES AND REGULATIONS These are the rules (also known as the :Wiki Policy) are enforced everywhere on the wiki. You are required to follow them in order to remain an active member on the wiki. |-|General policies= Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. Comply to all of our policies. If you wish to suggest a change to the policy, do so here. Keep in mind that sometimes any violation will result in a warning, then an hour interval ban, then a day interval ban, then a week interval ban, then a month interval ban, after that a year interval ban, and finally a infinite ban unless notified otherwise. ' * '''In accordance to the ''Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and the Terms Of Use, all users under 13 are prohibited from making any form of contribution to the wiki. ** If a user is found to be underage, respectfully report it to a staff member, providing proper evidence. ** After the user is blocked for being underage, staff will be contacted through . * Observe civil behaviour; respect other users. Please do not argue with, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect other users or their opinions. * Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. * Minor profanity is permitted (such as hell, damn, piss, ass, or bastard, when not frequently used or directed at another user) but severe profanity such as the F-Bomb, S-Bomb, B-Bomb, C-Bomb, the N word, or ANY slurs are not allowed, even when censored or shortened. ** Linking to content with profanity is not permitted unless a warning is given. * Always . ** Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. *** If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. **** Please do not create spam edits, which means reverting and redoing edits. ***** Badge hunting is not allowed either. Please do not make edits just to receive badges. If you caught badge hunting, you will be blocked from editing. ** Do not engage in with other users. ** Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, give respectful criticism so they can learn how they can improve their contributions. No... * Discussing or sharing sexually explicit content. * Hate speech, ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. * . * . * * Using a bot program unless a staff member has control of or has approved of the use of the bot. Do not... * Share, post, or discuss leaked Supertastic Animal Land content, including fake leaks. ** Leaked content is any media released earlier than Supertastic Animal Land herself if she made the video or for her discussion. *** A fake leak is any Superstatic Animal Land related media that has been created to imitate official content in order to purposefully misguide people. * Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. * Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. * Support or encourage or breaking the rules. * Evade bans by using multiple accounts. If you make more accounts to evade your ban, FANDOM Staff, FANDOM Helpers, or VSTF will be contacted. * Add theoretical, speculative, or non canon material to articles. ** Hypotheses and theories are acceptable to only comments, blogs, and forums. * Link to or mention unofficial ways to view, share, or post Supertastic Animal Land content. (such as seeing her videos using another source other than YouTube, etc.) Privacy and Safety * You are not required to share any personal information with anyone on the wiki. Because we want all users of Wiki safe, it is recommended that you do NOT post personal information about yourself, such as your school, your home address, your user password, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please, consider this before expressing yourself to the community. ** To learn more about how to stay safe on the internet, read here. * You may not share the personal information of others unless they allow it. |-|Fanon Policy= Fanon Policy All rules listed on the general policies also apply to fanon content. * You are only allowed to post fanon content on your profile page, your user blog or the off topic Discussions board thread as long as it doesn't violate the rules. ** Preferrably, you would post full length fanon stories at the fanon wiki (which Donnola 3 has not yet founded). We do not wish to have it done here. ** is generally more acceptable in the fanon wiki. * Any files not canonical to Supertastic Animal Land such as fanart and edited files do not belong on articles. |-|Profile Policy= Profile Policy All rules listed on the general policies also apply to profile pages. * Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval unless reverting vandalism from someone else or if your assissting in fixing something that is broken on their page. If a profile page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. * You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. If an administrator notices something insulting on your profile page, you will be kindly asked to remove it. Refusing to do so will lead to removal of the content without further input. * Do not add additional categories to your profile page. * Only staff members may have the staff template(s) and staff category(ies) on their profiles. |-|Blog Policy= Blog Policy All rules listed on the general policies also apply to blog posts. * Blog posts must contain sufficient information. Blog posts that are too short and / or deemed nonsensical are subject to deletion or editing. ** At least two lines of text or sufficient information and any related images about the blog content. * Discussion within the blog comments must relate to content found within the blog. Off topic comments are subject to deletion. * Do not add additional categories to your blog post. * A user can only make one blog post per day. All blog posts over the maximum are subject to deletion. * Blog posts containing fanon content must comply to the Fanon Policy. |-|Conversations Policy= Conversations Policy All rules listed on the general policies also apply to message walls thread replies and page / blog comments. * Avoid reviving a discussion or comment ("necroposting") if the proceeding Post is thirty days old or more. * The topic of discussion should be clearly defined in the thread title or have some relation to the content found within the article. * Nonsensical, inappropriate, and off topic replies are subject to editing and / or deletion. ** Keep your comments / replies of a reasonable length. * Pointless comments such as "First", "Second", or what could be seen as randomly inserted characters are subject to deletion. * Threads containing fanon content can be submitted to the Discussions. Please read the Fanon Policy if you wish to create a fanon related thread. Discussions The Discussions Guidelines can be found in here. |-|File Policy= File Policy All rules listed on the general policies also apply to files. Remember, this is not a file / image / video hosting website. Personal files that are uploaded to non article pages should be kept to a minimum. * Please follow the file naming system. Ask an administrator or content moderator if a file needs to be renamed. * File categorisation is not mandatory, but if you understand the category system, feel free to do so. * Files that are not in use or are duplicates will be deleted without warning. ** If you wish to have a file restored or deleted, please contact a administrator or content moderator. * Do not replace animal videos or animal images with your own image, relevant or not. ** If you have a higher quality picture than an image found on a gallery, feel free to replace it. ** Images used on the templates of animals require a vote to be changed in Discussions. * Please contact an administrator if you wish to reshoot a gallery of any large scale reupload of an entire episode for the purposes of replacing old images and improving quality. * Files containing fanon content must comply to our Fanon Policy. |-|Voting Policy= Voting Policy All rules listed on the general policies also apply to voting forums. All voting board posts must... * Be a proposal to change something wiki related. * Be a non poll vote and contain: ** General information about the subject and / or why it's being created. ** The original poster's standing on the vote in the opening reply. ** What the users will be voting for using , , and . * Stay open for a minimum of one week. Note that... * Voting threads require a thirty day waiting period after the last change before being voted on again. * Staff may reserve the right to void any voting thread for any reason. * Your reply will be invalidated if you are stay off topic in the voting thread. * It is encouraged that the original poster to notify an administrator or discussions moderator to announnce the voting thread and to tally the votes when the seven days is up. * In order to participate in or create a voting thread, you must be a member of the wiki for a minimum of ten days prior to the opening of the thread. |-|Block Policy= Block Policy Administrators on reserve the right to block users on this site for choosable expiry times. If you were blocked and you don't know why, don't panic. Contact the blocking admin on a seperate wiki (preferrably Community Central) to discuss it. If you were blocked across the Fandom network, then it wasn't us, but Fandom Staff, Fandom Helpers, VSTF did it. In such cases, you can contact them, through . To learn more about consequences, go here.